Millennium Heart
by DarkStarnight
Summary: Warning gender-bending. Fem: Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Joey. Yugi a girl who is trying to solve the Millennium Puzzle. She is being bullied by Tea Gardener. A mean popular girl who is dating Atem Sennen. The most popular guy in the school. Atem with some other friends are trying to find their hikaris. Lets see what will happen! Horrible summary. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Millennium Heart

Warning gender-bending. Fem Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Joey. Summary: Yugi Mutou a shy girl who gets bullied by Tea Gardener at her high school Domino High. Tea is dating the one and only Atem Sennen A.K.A Yami who is searching for his hikari with the help of some other yamis and a friend. Can he find his light? First fanfic.

Hey everyone this is my first fic please go easy on me.

Chapter One : Introduction

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Yugi wake up you have school today."_ Said a voice.

"Alright ji-chan." Grumble Yugi as she got up. She checked the time it was 7:00. School starts at 8:30.

_Time Skip: 40 minute. _**Normal's P.O.V**

Yugi Mutou, a young girl who attends Domino High. She is fifteen years old. Has pale white skin. Yugi has tri-colored hair that reaches her waist. (Its black that turns purple at the tips with blond bangs.) But she doesn't show it. She wears a black wig to cover her hair. She has amethyst eye. But she wears blue contacts. She is 5'2 ft tall. She was wearing the schools uniform which is a deep blue knee length skirt, white button up shirt and a deep blue cardigan. **(A/N: I changed them a bit I hope you like it.)**

Yugi was walking to school when.

"Yugi"! Yelled Ryou Bakura.

Ryou Bakura. Like Yugi she is fifteen with pale white skin and hair. She is average height. She has brown eyes.

"Yugi you should walk slower." Said Ryou.

"Gomen ne. Now let's get to school class starts in ten minutes." Said the smaller girl.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

_It's great to be back to school. I have a feeling this will be a great school year. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the one and only Tea Gardener in front of my desk. She was smirking at me.

"What's up you little freak." Said Tea.

Do you guys like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

"What do you want Tea?" I asked.

She smirked. "Can't I see my _great friend?_" She said.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened. The person who came was Atem Sennen.

"Yami-kins!"Tea screeched.

Everyone in the entire room sweat dropped at that including him.

_First the most popular girl. Now Tea's boyfriend Atem. I think I'll hate this class. Yugi thought._

_Tea went to sit at the back of the class. I sit in the second row beside my friend Ryou. The seat on my left is empty._

_Hmm. I wonder who will sit there? I thought. _

_Screech! Screech!_

Huh? I said.

I look up to see Atem Sennen.

I look towards the black board. My wig turns a bit. I try to fix it. But then I feel someone watching me and glaring at me. I turn my head to see Tea glaring and Atem staring at me, With a confused look in his eye.

"Are you okay?" He ask.

" Yes." I said.

_This is going to be long day._

_Time skip. Break time Normal P.O.V_

_Our teacher had to leave for a call. I'm playing with the hair on my wig. The reason I were a wig is because of what happened when I was younger._

_Flash back: Normal P.O.V_

_Young Yugi Mutou walked in to her 3__rd__ grade class room. Everyone really likes the girl._

_But one day a young girl starts spreading rumors and bullies her. Everyone soon joins the mean girl. The mean girl was Tea Gardener. _

_She normally made fun of her because of her hair and eyes. Thus making everyone else do the same. So Yugi changes schools. But she comes back in high school. No one recognized her except Tea. _

_So the reason why she wears a wig is because she doesn't want to be bullied again. _**(A/N: Is that a good reason?)**

_Flash Back END _

Time Skip Lunch **Normal P.O.V**

Yugi was eating lunch with her friends Marik Ishtar, Ryou and Joey Wheeler.

Marik has mid-back length sandy blond hair. With tanned skin. She also has purple eyes.

Joey has blond hair that reaches her shoulders. She cream colored skin and deep brown eyes.

They were all having a good time.

Yugi went to throw her lunch away.

When

"Hey you little freak." Tea said. She smirked but didn't notice Atem walking toward them.

"Are you talking about me or you? Asked Yugi, while a smirk.

"Freak"! Yelled Tea While she gets a milk carton from Ra-knows-where. She tries to pour it on her.

Thanks to her instinct she jumps back. But when she lands she loses her balance and falls.

But then she feels an arm around her waist and a hand holding hers.

She opens her eyes to see Atem gripping her hand tightly.

He helps her to her feet.

"Gomenisai and thank you Sennen-san ." Yugi said. Before she ran out of the lunch room.

"Tea you shouldn't done that." Atem said, before walking out of the lunch room.

**Atem's P.O.V**

_Tea shouldn't have done that. Who was that girl? I have seen her in class. Ouch my hand is paining. This is the hand I held her hand in. Is she my….? No I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'll find out more later. But for now I should look for her. I should say sorry cause I know Tea won't . _

_Hmmm. Now that I think about it I have seen something like a wig on her head. I'm pretty sure that I have seen bits of bland in her hair under that wig thing when I caught her from falling . Let's see._

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I ran out of the lunch room and went to the washroom.

Some blond bits of my hair is showing.

_Shoot did Atem see this. If he did I hope he won't question me about this. _

"Aghh." I said out of frustration and pain.

_Now that I think about it my hand is hurting. He held this hand. Dammit!_

_Okay now I look presentable. _

**Normal P.O.V**

Yugi went outside. She went to her locker since she didn't leave anything in the cafeteria and class starts in 10 minutes.

She was surprised to see Atem Sennen there. He was searching for something. Or someone.

"Anything you need Sennen-san." Yugi said.

Atem jumped in surprised which caused Yugi to raise a brow.

"Oh you. I just wanted to say sorry for happened back there." He said.

"It's okay." She said.

"Besides I'm used to it." Yugi mumbled.

"Sorry what did you say." Atem asked.

"Oh no its nothing. Sennen-san can you move please your standing in front of my locker." Yugi said.

"Oh sorry." He said.

"See you around ..."

"Yugi Mutou."

"Right see you around Yugi." He said.

**Joey's P.O.V**

_Dang it why is that girl so fast._

_It's all because of that idiot Tea. _

_CRASH!_

"Ouch!" I said.

"Hmph. Watch where you're going next time." A voice said.

"Me? You're the one that crashed into me." Joey said.

_Oh shoot its Seto Kaiba. Better end this quickly._

" You're the one that crashed into me." Seto said.

"Whatever."Joey said.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Dang it the bell. I hope Yugi is okay._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Here is chapter three of Millennium Heart.

Hope you like it.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

_Dammit Yugi!_

_Why are you such a fast runner?!_

_Five minutes till class dang it. I'll have to ask her later._

_I see Bakura Akefia walking this way. _

_Bakura Akefia has spiky white hair, pale skin and black eyes. He is a friend of Atem Sennen._

"Hey you." Bakura said.

"Yes Akefia-san." I said while walking to my locker.

"Have you seen Atem Sennen around here?" He asked.

"No." I said as I got my books out from my locker.

The halls are staring to fill with students.

"Okay." Then he left.

_That was weird._

Ring! Ring! Ring!

**Marik's P.O.V**

_I looked everywhere I could possibly think of. Except…..by her locker. _

_Ugh why couldn't I think of this sooner._

_I see Mariku. He is probably looking for Atem._

_Whatever._

_As I pass him his hand touches mine and starts to burn. Why?_

**Mariku's P.O.V**

_My hand hurts. Its feels like its burning._

I turn around to see some sandy blond hair going around the corner.

I was about to follow when the bell rang.

**Time Skip: After School Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Yugi what are you working?" Joey asked.

"It's my treasure. I have been working on it for eight years." Yugi said.

"Sugoi. It must be hard." Joey said.

"I'm almost done. This is the farthest I got in the past eight years."Yugi said

"Sorry Yugi. But I have to go back home or else my father may worry." Joey said.

"It's okay. By the way I'm going to the library today. So I won't be at the game shop." Yugi said.

"Okay. Bye." Joey said while leaving.

_Well now all my friends know about the pu_zzle. _At least no one else does._

But little did she know that one specific crimson eyed person also saw the puzzle with his blue eyed cousin.

**Atem's P.O.V **

_I'm pretty sure that I just saw the puzzle. I'm sure of it but with who. There were too many people. _

"You saw that?"Seto asked.

"Yep." I said.

"That must have been your hikari." He exclaimed.

"But I don't know who that was." I said sadly.

"We'll find out soon. That means Bakura's and Mariku's hikari's are with her. Plus my mate." Seto said.

**Time Skip: Two Hours Normal P.O.V.**

Yugi her contacts and wig off. Which she took off before leaving the library. Now revealing big amethyst eyes and waits length tri-colored hair.

Yugi was walking through the park to head back to the game shop.

When she heard a familiar baritone voice.

She went to see and saw Atem, Seto , Bakura and Mariku. They were all sitting on various things on the park. She hid behind a bush.

"So you really saw your hikari Yami." Bakura said.

"Yeah. That means that what Ishizu said was true. I will see my hikari today." Yami said.

"What did the person look like?" Mariku asked.

"Well I didn't see them but I did see a person with the box." Yami said.

"Well, it's getting late we should go home." Seto said.

For Yugi who was still wearing her school uniform got out of hiding and started to walk away. By now the sun was slowly starting to set.

She hoped no one saw her.

But then again she caught the eye of a certain crimson eyed person.

_Who was that? She had the schools uniform on but I have never seen someone with that kind of hair besides me._

_Oh well._

**Time Skip: Three Hours Normal P.O.V**

Yugi didn't bother changing because she was so focused on the puzzle.

"The last piece. I guess this is it." Yugi said.

She put it in.

The puzzle starts glowing. The Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead.

She started feeling weak and dizzy. So she started fall.

But someone caught her.

It can't be her grandfather he was out of town and won't be back until tomorrow.

She opened her eyes to see crimson staring at her.

Hikari.

* * *

Here is I hope you liked it.

By the way I may not update much this week because of my exams next week.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here is chapter 5.

**Normal P.O.V**

Yugi was more confused than ever. She just solved the millennium puzzle and now Atem Sennen is here. In her room.

While Atem was not as confused as her. One moment ago he was with his friends and now he was with a girl that seems to have completed the millennium puzzle. She must be his hikari.

Yugi tried to get out of his grip.

No…Go…..a-away…..

Successfully getting out, she walked backwards until she hit a wall.

That's when she fainted.

He caught her and took her to her bed.

He smirked at the unconscious figure. To him she was very beautiful. He noticed that she was wearing the Domino High uniform.

His smirk got wider.

_So she goes to Domino High like me. Hmmm, I have never seen her anywhere in the school. Don't worry I'll find out who you are. Hmmm, there nothing that says her name anywhere._

He sighed.

Then he left.

**Time Skip: The next Day Yugi's P.O.V**

_My head hurts. What happened yesterday? Atem Sennen came here in my room. As if. I probably just dreamt it better get ready for school. Its 7:00._

_I still have my uniform on._

_Weird._

**Time Skip: At school Still Yugi's P.O.V**

_My headache subsided, but it's still there. Class will start in 10 minutes. Ryou is still not here. I decided not to wear the puzzle. But it is in my bag. _

_Screech!_

Huh?

Its Atem.

He's looking at me.

"Yes Sennen-san." I said.

His eyes widened. But then it returned to normal.

"It's nothing." He said.

I put my hand to my head. The pain is lessening but it still hurts.

"Hey Yugi." Ryou said.

"Hey Ryou."

**Atem's P.O.V**

_She sound just like the girl with the puzzle._

_Is she…_

_I'll find out sooner or later._

**Time Skip: Lunch Time Normal P.O.V**

Yugi was going to meet her friends outside then go to the cafeteria.

But things didn't go as planned.

When she was outside she didn't notice Tea following her.

Nor the fact that Atem and his friends were talking to each other, and was filling them in on what happened last night. Or the fact she was nearing a big puddle of water.

_Achoo._

Yugi sneezed while drawing the attention of five people including Atem.

Atem went to see if she is okay when.

But then…

Tea came out of nowhere among the people and pushed Yugi down.

Fortunately Yugi missed the puddle of water.

Unfortunately her wig fell off and her contacts got dirty. But she was still able to see.

She attracted the attention of everyone around her.

Yugi quickly go up and ran.

"Tea you IDIOT!" Atem said and ran off to find her.

**Atem's P.O.V**

She was the girl the whole time! No wonder she doesn't seem to like talking to me. It's all because of Tea.

"Ugh!" I said and glared at the people who stared at me.

Dang it I lost her.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

Dang it!

Now my wig is gone and I don't have spare contacts.

Great I also have a cut on my knee.

Oh well.

Now my straight tri-colored hair is free and my big amethyst eyes are shown.

I should go meet up with them.

I take a step and hiss in pain.

The cut is getting to me.

At least it stopped bleeding.

Oh well, I'll just live with the pain.

I went to my locker and got my puzzle. I guess I should wear this.

- **Normal P.O.V**

Yugi arrived at the lunch room and everyone was staring at her.

She hated the attention, but made her way to her friends table.

What she didn't notice is that 3 three out of 4 of the most popular boys staring at her with shock.

Or that the fourth one was staring at her with a smirk on his face, and a longing look in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?!" Joey screamed.

They all quickly turned away.

"You okay Yugi." Marik asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry we couldn't help. We were just heard about it."Marik said.

"It's okay."

"So Yugi where is your wig and contacts?"Ryou asked.

"When I fell my wig fell into water and my contacts got dirty. Plus I don't have extras." Yugi explained.

"Oh."

"So you finished the puzzle." Malik said.

"Yes. Took me eight years but it's worth it." Yugi said.

Everything was normal. Until Yugi got up to throw something away, until one angry girl comes up and grabs Yugi's hair.

"Freak."Tea yells.

This gets the attention of every student in the cafeteria.

She shouts more hurtful things and curses every so often.

When Yugi tries to escape Tea's grip on her hair gets tighter.

Tears start pouring out of Yugi's eyes.

But things favor our heroine.

One hand grabs Tea's wrist and another grabs her arm while Yugi fell to the ground painfully.

Someone went to help Yugi while to the two others grab Tea.

"Tea you idiot!"Atem screamed as he helped Yugi up.

"I knew you did things like this but you have gone too far." Atem said more calm.

"Yami-kins why the heck are you helping her?!" Tea screamed.

"She is just nothing other than a piece of trash." Tea screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Atem yelled.

"Tea I'm helping her because this is stupid. I mean what did she do to you anyway?!"Atem said full of rage.

Silence…

"Tea this has gone too out of hand. I'm breaking up with you." Atem said.

"Why?!"Tea asked

"There are many reasons. Like this one your too clingy. Two you're annoying and three look what you done to this girl."Atem said.

Tea left the cafeteria. After glaring at Yugi and telling this to Yami.

"Fine . But you will want me back. I will make you beg. " She said in a dark tone.

The students went back to what they were doing.

Atem went to help Yugi up.

"Yugi are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Can you stand?"

She tried but hissed in pain.

She looks at her knee and sees her cut bleeding again.

Atem notices this and sighed.

But then smirked.

He picked her up bridal style and went to the nurses office.

While Yugi blushed crimson.

Here you go.

Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Normal P.O.V**

At the nurses office Yugi was sitting on the bed. While Yami was sitting on a chair right across from the bed. The puzzle was on the desk.

"Arigatou… Sennen-san."Yugi said nervously. Her face was still a bit red from what happened earlier.

"It's okay Yugi and drop the honorific. Just call me Atem….. Or Yami." Atem said.

"Sennen-san why did you dump Tea? I mean why in front of everyone?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I dumped her because she pretty annoying. Plus I can't stand what she does to people.

Say Yugi did you ever go to school here before? I feel like I have seen you before."Atem said.

"N-no."She said.

"Don't lie to me Yugi."Atem said while getting up and sitting on the bed next to her. Yugi moved away and started fidgeting with the blanket.

Atem noticed this and mentally sighed.

"Yugi I want to be your friend, please tell me."

"Yes. I did go to school here before."

"Why did you change schools?"He asked.

"B-b-because of you, Tea, and everyone else." She said. With that she starts to cry. But she hides her face.

"What do you mean?" He asked shocked.

"Honestly. You don't remember." She asked in a sob and disgusted tone.

"Wha…."He said.

"When we were younger you were my friend including Tea. Tea had a crush on you than. She thought that you and I were getting to close. So she started spreading rumors about me. You believed them and abandoned me. So like everyone you started making fun of me."She said.

Atem was shocked.

"I…. I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't be. I accepted that you both hate me." Yugi said.

"Yugi I don't hate you." He said while forcing her to look at her. He wipes away her tears and hugs her.

"I'm sorry. I remember. Yugi I don't want to lose you now. Please don't hate me."He said.

" I will never hate you." She said.

**Atem's P.O.V**

_Yugi Mutou she was the girl I first had a crush on. I was going to confess to her. Plus I heard that she liked me too. When the rumors about her started. I was so shocked. I didn't believe anything she told me._

_Now I find out the rumors aren't true, and I'm so glad she's back. I realize that I still have my feelings for her. _

_Maybe. Just Maybe…_

_Soon Yugi. Just wait._

**Yugi's P.O.V**

_He remembers me. I'm so happy. But still. I still have a small crush on him from when we were little. Oh well guess I'll live with it. I wonders if he still likes me too._

…_.Nah probably not._

**Normal P.O.V**

What those two didn't know is that one angry teenager was watching everything that happened.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hi here is chapter 6**

1234567890

**Normal P.O.V**

The angry teenager who was looking at the two hugging wanted to kill Atem. His name is Lucas Young. He is the second most popular guy in the school. (Right after Atem.) Lucas has black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He is a big play boy and now just wants Yugi.

Lucas has been living in Domino City ever since he was little. When he was young he went to the same school as Yugi and Atem. He always had a crush on Yugi. He still does. So now that he knows she is back he was planning to get her. But then there was Atem. He was going to be a big obstacle in his way.

But he will do anything

_Anything. _

**Lucas's P.O.V**

_Damn him. He's going to steal my chances with Yugi. _

_No…_

_There is no way he will have Yugi now that she's back. _

_I'll make sure of it._

**Nurses Office Normal P.O.V**

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before letting go.

"Say Yugi where do you live now?" Atem asked.

"I live at Kame Game shop." Yugi replied.

"Oh… Yugi can I come over there is something I want to talk to you about."Atem said.

Yugi blushed a bit.

"Sure." She said.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Better get back to class." Yugi said.

"What class do you have next?"Atem asked.

"I have Gym class."Yugi said.

"Really?! Same here." He said.

"Yugi you don't have to go." Atem said with worry.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Yugi said while walking ahead of him.

"Alright fine."He said.

**At the Gym Normal P.O.V**

The gym uniform was a plain white t-shirt with blue outlines and blue shorts. There teacher Mai Valentine was trying to get their attention.

"Hey everyone settle down. Today were playing dodge-ball. Then we'll play something else." She said.

The students nodded and got into teams. Yugi was on the blue team while Atem was on the red team. Atem looked at Yugi and said:

"I'm not going easy on you."

"We'll see who'll win." Yugi said with a smirk.

They got into their position and Mai blew the whistle to start the game.

Some ran off to get something others stayed put like Yugi. Atem had a soft ball in his hand and he threw it at Yugi who dodged it. She got one of them and threw them at some random person.

**This may take a while so I'm going to skip to the end**

Atem and Yugi were the last ones standing. Atem had all the soft balls while Yugi had none. Atem smirked.

"Give up." He said.

"Never."She said.

When Atem threw Yugi dodged it.

Atem kept on trying. But the situation switched. Yugi smirked. Then she threw a soft ball. After three tries Yugi finally hit Atem.

"The blue team wins." Mai shouts.

"Okay class we have 40 minutes left so we are going to play outside. I'm sure you all played this game when you were little. The game is called manhunt. If you don't know how here's how the person who's 'it' chases you and if your caught your 'it' with them. We'll play for thirty minutes or until everyone is caught." Mai said.

"Who wants to be 'it'?" She asked and multiple hands shot up.

"Lucas you will be 'it'." She said.

"Alright. Then I'll give you the count of 10 to get away."Lucas said while looking straight at Atem which he noticed.

"10…The countdown started.

.

.

9…The students start to run away. While Atem stayed put.

.

.

8…Yugi looked at them confusedly.

.

.

7…Ryou who was in her class told her to run, they are both very fast.

.

.

6…Yugi said she won't get caught.

.

.

5…Ryou trust her and runs away.

.

.

4…They all look at each other.

.

.

3...They stand there staring at each other.

.

.

2...They all get ready to run.

.

.

1…They keep staring at each other.

.

.

0…They run.

Let the games begin.

**Hey everyone I hoped you like this chapter. Someone asked me why Atem and Tea were dating. It is because Atem wanted to move on from Yugi. While he found out Tea had a crush on him, he decided to ask her out. That's why. **

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

12345678901234567890

**Lucas's P.O.V**

_Okay… Right now I'm currently chasing Atem. Dang! He's fast. But there is something I don't understand why did Yugi just stand there during the countdown like Atem? Seriously… She should know that I'm the fastest in the class. _

_-0-0-0-_

_Dang it! I lost him. Huh? There's Yugi. She is actually pretty fast. I caught Tea earlier. She is the fastest girl in the class. I saw that when Tea tried to catch her she had an evil smitk on her face, whilst Yugi just stayed expressionless. They were running on a straight path. Yugi was barely even trying. The funny part was that when Yugi made a sharp right turn Tea tripped. _

_Okay… So now I'm chasing Yugi who seems completely oblivious. _

_Hmph… this is going to be easy._

**Yugi's P.O.V**

_Lucas is right behind me. I can feel it. I have to keep running._ _I take a sharp right turn here and he falls._

I smirk.

_Why does everyone keep falling for the same trick? I realize that nearly everyone is caught, with the exception of Atem, Ryou and I. I see Ryou up ahead. She is running away from Tea._

_Dang it she got caught._

_That leaves Atem and me._

_We still have 12 minutes. What am I going to do?_

**Normal P.O.V**

As the game went on, Atem ended up getting surrounded by 10 people. So he got caught. That took 5 minutes. So now that means Yugi is the last one left. They all hatch a plan to catch her.

But what they didn't know is that one specific tri hair colored person was watching them.

**Yugi's P.O.V**

_That plan is pretty basic. Oh well better get this over with._

I smirk.

Let's go.

**Normal P.O.V**

So Yugi started walking. Until two of them noticed so they started to chase her. She knew that they were going to drive her to the place where 3 others are waiting. They were waiting by an oak tree.

_5 minute mark_

Yugi now had 5 people on her. Two more people were in front of her waiting behind two of the trees. When they came out she dodged them. 7 people now.

_2 minute mark_

Yugi now 29 people on her. That included Tea and Lucas. She ran as fast as she could. That meant only Atem left, and he was the fastest in the class. She saw a bit of crimson hair hiding in a bush.

She just smirked.

_45 second mark._

Yugi kept running. Atem was right on her tail. She was thankful that it hadn't been Tea because she would've tackled her two the ground by now.

_15 second mark._

Yugi picked up the pace as she ran. She couldn't help think that she was faster than all of them.

_10_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_9_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_8_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_7_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_6_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_5_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_4_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_0 __Game Over._

**Hey everyone! I f you have any ideas for the story please PM me. **

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Normal P.O.V**

The horn was heard throughout the area. Yugi immediately stopped while Atem couldn't. He ended up crashing in to Yugi. He fell on top of Yugi. He got off her. After they got up Atem apologized.

"Gomen ne Yugi, I couldn't stop on time."He said with a small smile.

"It's okay."She said.

Mai comes over and says the winner of the game is Yugi. Some people couldn't believe it, while the others want to congratulate her. Ryou came up to her.

"You kept your promise."Ryou said in a surprised voice.

"Of course I did."Yugi said.

"We'll we better get back we have to change."Ryou said.

"Okay."Yugi said.

**Inside the school Joey's P.O.V**

_Great, just great,_ _I'm in the same class as Seto Kaiba and he just has to sit beside me, just great. Why couldn't I be put in the same class with my friends? _

_I look to the right and see him staring at me._

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Nothing."He said coldly.

**Seto's P.O.V**

_That girl, Joey Wheeler. Why does she seem so familiar? I think I met her before but where._

"What do you want?"She asked rudely. _That voice seems so familiar._

"Nothing."

Where did I meet her?

**Normal P.O.V Field**

What Yugi, Yami and Ryou didn't know that someone went to the change rooms ahead of everyone else. That person was a girl. Who went straight to where Yugi keeps her stuff and took her puzzle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"My puzzle it's gone."Yugi said shocked.

The puzzle was gone and no one knew where it is. Except one person.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Normal P.O.V: Unknown Location**

"You found out who is the hikari of the millennium puzzle."Someone said to a girl who had the puzzle in her hand.

She nodded.

"Her name is Yugi Mutou. She just recently completed the puzzle."The girl said.

"Good. Soon I will get what I want."The 'someone' said evilly.

"Soon I will have the power. But for now give her back the puzzle. She'll need it." 'Someone said.

"Yes master."

The 'someone' just chuckled evilly.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hey everyone I hope you liked the chapter.**

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

**By the way minna the two characters that were said in the last chapter are OCs I made up. Gomen if you though it was someone from the actual story.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Normal P.O.V **

Yugi, Yami and Ryou are looking for the puzzle. They looked everywhere but still can't find it.

"Yugi, class starts in five minutes. We'll look for it later." Ryou said.

"Alright."Yugi said.

But they didn't notice the girl who just went pass them had something golden sticking out of her back pack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Yugi reached her classroom, she was about to take a seat beside Marik, who completely oblivious. When the she noticed the millennium puzzle on her desk with a note attached to it. The note said:

'_You better keep this safe little one. People __**may**__ come after it. So you better make sure that you don't lose it. That puzzle is very valuable. _

_Someone wants the puzzle? Who?_ Yugi thought. Yugi sighs, which finally gets Marik attention.

"Yo. What's wrong? Marik asked.

"Someone stole my puzzle. But then he or she left it here." Yugi said.

"Oh."Marik said.

"Say, have you heard about this company called Infinite Inc. It's a new gaming company. They have opened an arcade. It's nearby. Want to go after school?"Marik said.

"Sure. Okay. We should ask Ryou and Joey. They would love to come."Yugi replied.

"I've already asked them. They said yes."Marik said. The two went in to a little conversation about random thing. But then teacher came in. They stopped and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

**Time Skip: After School Normal P.O.V**

When they arrived at the arcade, Joey challenged Yugi to a game. Joey thought that he will win, but like always she lost. Marik kept on laughing at that. While Ryou just smiled.

"Like I said, Joey will never be able to beat Yugi at any games."Marik said.

"Well, none of us has ever beaten Yugi at a game."Ryou point out.

"What's your secret Yugi?"Joey asked embarrassed.

"I have no secret. I just play and have fun that's it."Yugi replied.

"Honton. "Joey said unconvinced. **(A/N: Honton means 'Really')**

"Let's play another game. Yugi vs me. "Marik said confidently.

"Alright. Which game?" Yugi asked.

"That one. The game called _Speed Race."_Marik said.** (A/N: Lame name I know. But I couldn't think of anything.) **

"Let's play."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I lost." Marik said.

"Like I said, we can never beat Yugi in a game. Heck her name means 'Game'." Ryou said.

"That is so true."Marik said.

"Oh, by the way I have something to show you."Ryou said

Ryou takes it out and all of them are shocked.

"It looks like the puzzle."Yugi said.

"Not exactly."Joey said.

Marik who was the least bit surprised about this said: "I have a rod that kind-a looks like that. My father gave it to me before he went Egypt." Marik said.

"What!?"The three of them said together, while getting attention of a few people.

"It's true. Why don't you guys come over and I'll show it to you? Marik suggested.

The three others nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Somewhere Unknown Normal P.O.V**

"So those three girls are the hikaris of the legend, and the fourth one is the soul mate." A girl said.

"All three of them go to Domino High. This is going to be interesting." She said with a smirk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**At a Park Normal P.O.V**

"So, this girl Yugi Mutou is your hikari."Mariku said.

"She used to go to the same elementary school as you, and you two were great friends until Tea ruined everything."Seto said.

"She thought you hated her, when you actually had a crush on her."Bakura said amused.

"Yeah, and I bet your hikaris are very close to her. Plus your soul mate. "Yami said.

"Okay. Than we have to get close to her and her friends."Seto said.

They nod.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Somwhere Unknown**

The person was smirking. The person was the so called someone.

"Honestly. I thought this was going to be harder."The 'someone said.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal P.O.V Next Day**

Yugi came in to her classroom. The students there were talking about a new student that was coming. Joey was in her class, along with Seto.

"Yo."Joey said.

"Hey… You're earlier than usual. Is there something wrong? " Yugi said, while taking a seat in front of her.

"Yeah, my dad was drunk early in the morning. So, to save myself I left early."Joey replied.

"Oh. Did you have any contact from your sister?" Yugi asked.

"No. Say did you hear about the new student?"Joey asked.

"Just now I did."Yugi replied.

"I heard that there were two new students."Joey said.

"Really."Yugi said in surprise.

"I heard they were a boy and a girl, and that they're twins."Joey said.

_Ring! Ring!_

The teacher came in, and everyone rushed to their seats.

"Everyone, as you know that there will be two new students today. "The teacher said while gesturing them to come in.

When the two came in gasp and whispers were formed in the class.

"Please introduce your selves." The teacher said.

"My name is Adrianne Infinite."She said a girl who had mid-back length blond hair, blue eyes and is pretty tall. She was smiling.

"Alex Infinite."Said a boy with blond hair and blue, he is taller than the girl. He had no expressions on his face what so ever.

"Okay, so do any of you have any questions?" The teacher asked.

A ton of people raised their hands.

"Are you two siblings?" A girl asked.

"Well we're twins." Adrianne replied.

They picked a few more people.

"Are you two related to the company; Infinity. Inc?" A person asked.

"Our father is the owner of the company; Adam Infinite." Alex replied in a bored tone.

Murmurs and whispers spread out among the class.

"Okay class, settle down. I believe that is enough questions. Alex you will sit beside Yami. Please raises your hand. And Adrianne you will sit beside Joey." The teacher said,

Alex who stayed expressionless the whole time smirked, but no one except one person noticed. For Adrianne she grinned, but it was an evil grin that someone noticed.

_What's up with those two? Why do they look like they are planning something? I better keep an eye out for them. Especially for Yugi and them, they both we're staring at Yugi and Joey the whole time. But they didn't notice it. There is something suspicious about those and I'm going to find out. _The person thought.

**-Lunch Yugi's P.O.V**

Yami invited my friends and me to their table at lunch. I was pretty nervous. When I told them the whole thing, they were shocked. Joey and Marik wanted to kill Yami. Ryou and I had to hold them back. We were walking to the lunch room when…

"Yugi-san." Someone said.

I look up to see Meredith Heart. I was so shocked. Meredith is a girl that never talks to anyone under any circumstances. Meredith had shoulder length brown hair, sharp gray white eyes. She is about 2 inches taller than me.

"Yugi-san."Meredith said.

"Oh, sorry."I said.

"Can I sit with you guys at lunch?"Meredith asked shyly.

"Okay…"I said.

"But Meredith, you never come to the lunch room. Why are you coming now?"Marik asked.

"I have decided that I should be more social."Meredith replied.

"Okay."Ryou said cheerfully.

When we reached the lunch room someone called Joey's name.

"Joey, can I sit with you guys?"Adrianne asked.

"Sure."Joey replied.

"Yugi!"Someone called out.

It was Yami. He waved over to us, signaling us to the table. When we came over, Yami and Seto were both shocked to see Meredith and Adrianne, while we noticed Alex and Lucas were there.

"Who are they?"Bakura asked coldly.

"This is Meredith heart and Adrianne Infinite."Joey said.

"Who are they?"Marik asked.

"Alex Infinite and Lucas Young."I said.

After the introductions came to an end, we finally sat down and ate our lunch. Joey sat next to Seto, Marik next to Mariku, Bakura next to Ryou (who was shaking like a leaf) and I'm in the middle of Lucas and Yami.

We all started talking about what was going on in the school, assignments things like that .e.t.c….

"Has anybody heard from Tea?" I asked.

"Nobody has seen her since yesterday." Seto said.

"Who is Tea?"Adrianne and Alex asked in perfect synch, than started glaring at each other.

"Tea Gardener, the rudest person in the school, And unfortunately my twin sister." A new voice said.

I wiped around and saw Anzu Masaki, Tea twin sister and a friend of mine. Anzu looked just like Tea except her hair was longer and a darker shade of brown.

"Anzu!" I cried out, as I gave her a hug.

"It's great to see you again, Yugi."Anzu said, while returning the hug.

"Hey guys."Anzu said, after Yugi let go, and was tackled to the ground by Ryou and Marik.

"Are you sure that's not Tea is disguise?"Lucas whispered to me.

"Positive."I said.

"Anzu why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school in America?" Ryou asked.

"My parents want me to go to school here with Tea, so that we will stop hating each other."Anzu said.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**That is it for chapter 10. Anzu and Tea are twin sisters who kind-of hate each other. You'll find out why later one. That's it for now.**

**Ja'ne**

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey, Anzu what class do you have now?" Yugi asked.

"I have math class."Anzu replied.

"I do too."Marik said.

"Same here."Mariku said.

"Okay we'll see each other after school."Ryou said.

"Where do we meet up?"Yugi asked.

"At the sakura trees."Joey said.

They all nodded and left for their classes.

_Honestly, they can be fooled so easily. How 'she' doing?... He seems fine. Well they won't suspect anything. For now. 'Someone' thought._

**Yugi's Thoughts**

_We all decided to meet up at the game shop. Now that I think about it, why does Seto look at Joey with a confused look all the time. Why does Joey always try to stay as far away Seto as possible? It's weird. I'll find out more about it later. I have also noticed that Ryou looks like Bakura and Marik looks Mariku. That is pretty weird. Plus the fact Atem and I look alike. I have also noticed that Ryou always is very scared around Bakura. And Mariku always smirks at Marik. _

_Lucas and Meredith sometimes send each other knowing looks. He also glares at Yami when he gets to close to me…. Weird. Adrianne and Alex are always glaring at each other… Funny. _

_Yami said that he wanted to tell me something. I wonder what. Does it regard the puzzle? Oh well. I guess I'll find out sooner or later._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Sorry for the short chapter and taking so long to update. By the way I have a poll on my profile. The question is: Which millennium item would you have?" That's all for now.**

**Ja'ne**

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Normal P.O.V**

After school they all met up at the sakura trees. They stayed there for a while.

"So Anzu, why does Tea hate you?"Yami asked.

"It's because we have a lot of the same likes and dislikes. I mean we both love dancing, but Tea is not that good at dancing. Plus I'm older than her by 7 minutes. She thinks our parents love me more than her since I'm better at a lot of things compared to her. She never said it before, until there was this dance Academy in America. We both applied to it. In the end I was the one who got in. That's when she said she hates me." Anzu replied.

"Why do you hate her?"Seto asked.

"I don't."She replied.

"Anyways how was the dan-Yugi was interrupted with something thrown at her, it hit her head. It was a Frisbee.

"Whoops my bad."Tea said sarcastically, while smirking.

"What do you want Tea?"Anzu said, while glaring at her sister.

"Can't I just come to see my _dear sister_?"Tea said menacingly.

"No," Anzu said, still glaring at her.

At that moment Tea burst.

"Just because you came back doesn't mean that you can just take my place in this school. But don't even bother. You'll never win. Plus mom doesn't trust you at all. So you should just get out of here."With that she left.

"Sorry about that guys. She thinks I'm going to steal her title."Anzu said.

"No worries."Joey said.

"Are you okay Yugi?"Lucas asked."

"Yeah."Yugi said.

"So are we going to the game shop or the arcade?"Meredith asked.

They all voted on the arcade.

'**Someone's Thoughts**

_How they are just so easy to fool? They probably never catch on, and they're very predictable. We'll get what we want soon._

I smirk.

**Lucas's P.O.V**

_Ugh… This is just getting more and more harder. Yami stays by Yugi a lot, a old friend of hers is back, and I'm not making any progress. I should just get closer to her. Than I can have her._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Normal P.O.V**

The group all left for the arcade. They were all playing against each other in one thing or another. Ryou was vs Yami, Joey vs Bakura, Marik vs Yugi, Seto vs Mariku, Meredith vs Adrianne, and Lucas vs Alex They decided that the winners will verse each other. So Yami won against Ryou, Adrianne won against Meredith, Lucas won against Alex ,Bakura won against Joey, Yugi beat Marik and Seto and Mariku tied. They had another game and Seto won.

"Anzu why didn't you play?"Joey asked.

"Because I have no one to play against and I don't want too."Anzu said.

"So the next matches will be Yami vs Bakura, Seto vs Yugi, Adrianne vs Lucas." Ryou said.

"Yami and Seto will win. The little runt doesn't stand a chance against Seto, and Adrianne will win."Mariku said.

"Yami, Yugi and Lucas will the ones who will win."Marik stated.

"You wanna bet."

"You're on."Marik said.

"Loser has to give the winner 800 yen."Mariku said. **(A/N: $8.38 Canadian dollars and around $8.00 in American money)**

"Deal."Marik said.

So they kept on watching. In the end it was Yami, Yugi and Lucas who won. Yugi and Lucas will verse off and the winner will play against Yami. So Marik and Mariku make a bet again. So the winner will get 800 yen again, While Joey is glaring at Seto. Ryou is trying to get Joey to stop glaring Seto while he is talking to Bakura.

"I win."Yugi said.

"Damn you."Lucas said.

With Mariku and Marik

"I win again. Mariku."Marik said playfully.

Mariku just grunts and hands over the money.

"New bet."Marik said.

"Heck no, don't want to lose more money. Do I my pretty Marik?"Mariku said while smirking.

Marik blushes and glares at him.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say Marik Pretty," He said smirking.

"Why do I bother?"

With Set and Joey

"Will you stop glaring at me Puppy?"Seto said coldly.

"What did you just call me Money Bags!?"Joey said.

"Pipe down Pup, you'll create a Sean."He said smirking.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what Pup?"

"Stop calling me Pup!"

"Never."

With Bakura and Ryou

They actually started a conversation. Since they both are from England they decided to talk about where they were from.

"What school did you go to?" Ryou asked.

"Thomas Richard Elementary School."

"No way, I went there too. No way, are you Bakura Ethan Akefia?"

"That's me, and Ryou Bakura, the girl everyone liked except me. I hated you.

"… Okay, why?"

"Do you seriously think I need a reason to hate someone kitty."

"Why did you call me that?"

"Cause it suits you."

With the mystery people

"They are very amusing, aren't they." A female voice said.

"Yes, they are." 'Someone' said.

"We have to pick a target soon." A male voice said.

"But who shall we pick?" 'Someone' said.

"The ones with the weakest bond are the perfect target."She said.

"We will have to stay with them a bit longer, then we can find out which two has the weakest bond."He said.

"Does that mean we can have some fun?"She asked.

"Of course," 'Someone' said.

With Yami and Yugi

"I'll go easy on you."Yami said.

"I don't think you'll need to go easy."Yugi said.

"We'll see."

After the game

"I lost."Yami said.

"Weren't you going easy on her?"Seto asked.7

"Turns out that was a big mistake, and when I played the best I could I ended up losing."Yami said.

"Haha."Joey said.

"No one here can beat our Yugi."Marik said.

"Are you sure about that?"Someone said.

They all turn around and see…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Here is chapter 13. Sorry for the late update. Anyways, thank you to my friend Greekmythologyfan for suggesting the school name Thomas Richard. Though I think it sounds weird. Anyways if you have suggestions for the story please let me know. And does anyone have a good idea for what should Bakura's middle name be. I have no clue so leave me some suggestions and I will change it. **

**Ja'ne**

Please Review!


End file.
